


Random PJO song-fics

by AndromedaDanae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaDanae/pseuds/AndromedaDanae
Summary: Just a bunch of song-fics for Percy Jackson characters Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson or the song " I will always love you, they belong to Rick Riordan and Whitney Houston respectively





	1. Calypso

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of song-fics for Percy Jackson characters Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson or the song " I will always love you, they belong to Rick Riordan and Whitney Houston respectively

_song lyrics_

* * *

_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

* * *

Odysseus: stay with me, and thou shalt never grow old and never die

* * *

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_You My darling, you_

* * *

Sir Francis Drake: must thou leave me for Elizabeth Sydenham

* * *

_Bittersweet memories_

_That is all I'm taking with me_

_So good-bye_ _Please don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you need, you need_

* * *

Percy Jackson: take this Moonlace and plant it in Manhattan

* * *

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_You My darling, you_

* * *

Leo Valdez: don't push your luck, Leo Valdez; I still hate you

* * *

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish you joy and happiness_

_But above all this I wish you love_


	2. Apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson or the song " we are never ever getting back together," they belong to Rick Riordan and Taylor Swift respectively

Cassandra: I gave you the gift of prophecy must you refuse me

~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~

I remember when we broke up, the first time

Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like

We haven't seen each other in a month

When you said you, needed space, what?

Then you come around again and say

Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change

Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day

I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~

Cyrene: you owe me no explanations

~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~

Oooh we called it off again last night

But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

To my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever

~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~

Daphne: I hate it went pretty girls get turned in to trees

~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind, with some indie record

That's much cooler than mine

~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~

Hyacinthus: why did Zephyrus kill you

~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~

Oooh you called me up again tonight

But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

To my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever

And I used to say never say never

~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~

Coronis: why must you sleep with another man, at least I was able to save our son Asclepius

~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~

Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you

And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know like We are never getting back together, like ever No!

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~

Leucothea: why did your father have to order you to be buried alive

~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~

To my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we

Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

To my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together


End file.
